Silent
by kikurocchi
Summary: "Aku tak butuh saudara. Jadi, singkirkan makhluk kuning cerewet itu dari rumah."/Aomine Daiki, 9 tahun, merasa hidupnya berubah sejak kedatangan bocah bersurai keemasan bernama Kise Ryouta./ shota!AoKise / One-shoot/ Family/ Thanks for reading.


**Silent**

.

**Sums** :_ "Aku tak butuh saudara. Jadi, singkirkan makhluk kuning cerewet itu dari rumah."/Aomine Daiki, 9 tahun, merasa hidupnya berubah sejak kedatangan bocah bersurai keemasan bernama Kise Ryouta._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Silent (c) kikurocchi**

**Aomine – Kise**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Aku tak butuh saudara. Jadi, singkirkan makhluk kuning cerewet itu dari rumah."

Aomine Daiki, 9 tahun, merasa hidupnya berubah sejak kedatangan bocah bersurai keemasan bernama Kise Ryouta.

"Jaga bicaramu, Daiki. Mulai sekarang, Ryouta adalah adikmu. Kau harus menjaganya."

Aomine memasang tampang tak suka mendengar perkataan ibunya. Bocah kuning yang berdiri di samping ibunya tersenyum lebar. Deretan giginya yang putih dan rapi membuat senyumnya semakin merekah. Aomine mendengus sebal dan berlari meninggalkan ruang makan tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"E-Eh? Apa aku melakukan hal yang salah, _Kaachan_?"

Kise bertanya lugu. Kedua iris emasnya membulat heran atas sikap Aomine yang tak sesuai perkiraannya.

Wanita paruh baya di sampingnya berjongkok di hadapan Kise, mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan bocah yang baru menginjak usia 7 tahun tersebut.

"Daiki memang seperti itu. Jangan diambil hati ya? Cobalah untuk mengajaknya bermain. Kalau bocah itu menyakitimu, bilang ke _Kaachan_, ya?"

Kise Ryouta mengangguk polos.

Malam ini adalah malam pertama ia tinggal di sebuah rumah. Rumah mungil yang dulu menjadi objek khayalannya. Kini, ia bisa merasakan bagaimana memiliki sebuah rumah.. dan keluarga.

* * *

"—ya waktu masih tinggal di panti asuhan aku gemar sekali bermain petak umpet bersama teman-teman. Aominecchi suka bermain petak umpet? Lucu sekali mengingat saat kami berebutan tempat persembunyian. Hihihi."

Senja itu, Aomine dan Kise berbaring di pinggiran sungai menatap matahari terbenam. Kicauan Kise tak ada habisnya. Bocah yang berusia dua tahun lebih muda dari Aomine itu terus menyerocos, sesekali tertawa. Entah menertawakan apa.

"—lalu temanku yang bernama Midorimamacchi terpeleset saat hendak menyeberangi jembatan. Hahaha, padahal _Obasan_ sudah bilang jalanan licin saat hujan turun."

Aomine bangkit dari posisinya.

"Diamlah."

Kise mengernyit heran.

"Mengapa aku harus diam?"

Aomine tak menjawab. Pandangannya menerawang jauh ke arah matahari yang hampir terbenam sempurna. Bocah berkulit gelap itu berdiri dan meninggalkan Kise tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"H-Hei, Aominecchi! Kau mau kemana?"

"Pulang!"

Kise berusaha mengejar Aomine yang telah jauh berada di depan. Langkah-langkah kecil mulai terdengar seiring dengan malam yang datang.

"Haahh! Padahal aku belum selesai bercerita!" Kise menggerutu sebal.

Aomine yang mendengarnya tak berkata apa-apa. Langkahnya terus berpacu. Menngacuhkan bocah kecil di belakangnya.

* * *

"—warna langit itu harusnya biru, bukan abu-abu."

Suara itu lagi. Aomine tetap mewarnai gambarnya seoalah-olah tak mendengar apapun.

"Abu-abu adalah warna yang menyedihkan."

Kise mengoceh lagi.

"Tak bisakah kau diam?" Pergerakan tangan Aomine terhenti, suaranya berubah sedikit menyeramkan.

"Mengapa aku harus diam?"

"Karena itu menyeba—"

"Daiki!"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi kalimat yang hendak dilontarkan Aomine.

"_Kaachaannnnn_!" Kise berseru gembira saat melihat wanita paruh baya berdiri di depan pintu kamar mereka dengan barang belanjaan penuh.

"_Kaachan_ bawa permen untukku? _Kaachan_ beli es krim juga?" Kise mengoceh gembira.

Aomine yang melihatnya hanya melengos, lalu melanjutkan kegiatan mewarnai dengan asal-asalan. Aomine membenci Kise. Sangat membencinya sejak awal. Sejak bocah hiperaktif itu mencuri perhatian ibu satu-satunya.

BRAKKKK!

Aomine melempar kotak pensil warna ke sudut ruangan. Isinya berceceran di lantai. Bocah berambut biru gelap itu lari meninggalkan kamar.

"Aku benci Ibu!"

Kise membelalakkan matanya.

"Aominecchi kenapa?"

Tak ada jawaban.

Wanita itu hanya merengkuh tubuh mungil Kise dan berbisik," Maafkan Daiki ya, Kise-_chan_."

Kise hanya mengangguk polos seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

* * *

Dua hari berselang semenjak kejadian Aomine melempar kotak pensil warna. Sikap bocah itu makin terlihat dingin terhadap Kise.

"—aku kangen teman-teman di panti asuhan, hehehe. Mereka sedang apa ya?"

Kise bergumam sambil memandang awan yang berarak di langit. Hari ini cerah. Aomine terpaksa menemani Kise bermain di luar karena dipaksa ibunya.

Aomine menguap bosan, memperbaiki posisi berbaringnya.

"Besok Aominecchi sudah masuk sekolah ya? Apakah sekolah itu menyenangkan? Apakah ada yang menjual permen dan es krim di sana?"

"Banyak. Kau bisa beli sepuasnya."

Untuk pertama kalinya Aomine menanggapi ocehan makhluk kuning di sampingnya. Angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi menerbangkan kelopak bunga dandelion yang tumbuh liar di tempat tersebut. Membuat Aomine memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat menikmati semiliirnya angin.

"Apakah Aominecchi bisa membaca?" Kise bertanya lagi.

Aomine membuka satu matanya, heran.

"Bukti bahwa aku bersekolah adalah karena aku bisa membaca."

Mendadak Kise melompat gembira.

"_Ada apa dengan makhluk satu ini_?" pikir Aomine heran.

"Kalau begitu, nanti malam tolong bacakan cerita ya?"

"Tidak mau."

Kise memasang tampang cemberut. Bibirnya mengerucut.

"Aominecchi _hidoi-ssu_!"

"Aku tak mau. Lagipula usiamu sudah cukup untuk bisa membaca."

"Aku tak bisa membaca, Aominecchi."

Aomine mengernyit. Tak bisa membaca? Bocah beriris biru itu menatap Kise bosan, lalu menguap lagi. _Itu bukan urusanku_, batin Aomine.

* * *

"Kise mengidap disleksia, jadi ibu belum bisa mendaftarkannya ke sekolah."

Malam itu, Aomine dan ibunya duduk berhadapan di ruang makan. Kise sudah tidur sejak tadi.

"Untuk apa Ibu membawa Kise kemari? Bukankah pengeluaran kita semakin bertambah? Ibu tak sadar?"

Nada bicara Aomine meninggi.

"Ssstt, pelankan suaramu, Daiki. Kise sedang tidur."

"Aku benci makhluk kuning itu. Dia cerewet, tak mau diam. Aku kesal mendengarnya mengoceh mulu. Telingaku sakit dan berdengung tiap kali mendengar suaranya."

"Daiki!"

"Ibu selalu membelanya!"

"—nggh? Kalian belum tidur?"

Sebuah suara membuat kedua makhluk yang hendak berdebat tadi terdiam. Aomine menoleh ke sumber suara. Di depan pintu, tampak bocah dengan piyama bergambar beruang sedang berdiri dengan tatapan mata sayu.

Aomine branjak dari duduknya, melewati Kise yang masih memandangnya dengan tampang mengantuk.

Kise menunduk.

"_Kaachan_." Panggil Kise lirih.

"Hm?"

"Aominecchi membenciku ya? H-hehe, sepertinya Aominecchi sangat ingin aku diam."

Malam itu, Kise memilih untuk tidur di sofa dengan ditemani ibu Aomine.

"Daiki tak membencimu. Dia menyayangimu, Ryouta."

Kise menyembunyikan wajah mungilnya di balik selimut. Menangis diam-diam.

* * *

"Ryouta di rumah sakit."

Sepulang sekolah, Aomine langsung pulang ke rumah tanpa mampir ke tempat biasanya.

Bocah penggila olahraga itu mendapati raut wajah ibunya yang suram dan khawatir. Di kedua belah pipinya, tampak sisa-sisa air mata yang tertinggal.

"Apakah Kise sakit?"

Aomine bertanya dengan heran. Di satu sisi, perasaannya tak enak.

"Ryouta kecelakaan saat menyeberang jalan di pasar. Ibu lengah tak memperhatikan adikmu."

Wanita itu tersedu dengan kedua telapak tangan menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

"Daiki, bagaimana jika Ryouta m-meninggal?"

Aomine mematung. Bagaimana? Bagaimana jika Kise pergi?

* * *

Seminggu kemudian..

"Aku ke sini untuk menjengukmu. Dasar bocah merepotkan."

Aomine berbaring di atas ranjang pasien milik Kise. Bocah berkulit gelap tersebut tak ingin memandang wajah Kise yang masih terdapat luka lebam dengan kepala yang diperban.

Kise menatap Aomine dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Apa kau sudah merasa baikan?"

Kise hanya mengangguk. Masih dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Kau sudah makan?"

Lagi-lagi sebuah anggukanlah yang menjawab semua pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Aomine. Bocah itu mengernyit heran. Heran. Sejak kapan Kise jadi irit bicara?

Aomine bangkit dari ranjang, menatap Kise sejenak.

"Aku pulang dulu. Nanti malam aku ke sini lagi."

Kise mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan ke arah Aomine yang lenyap d balik pintu. Perlahan, air mata mulai mengalir deras membasahi kedua pipinya. Kise menangis tanpa suara.

* * *

"Kise bertingkah aneh," Aomine membuka percakapan dengan ibunya saat mereka tengah duduk di ruang keluarga.

Wanita yang duduk di sebelahnya tak mengatakan apa-apa. Pandangannya menerawang kosong ke arah tivi yang mati.

"Kise hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Sangat aneh."

"Kau harus minta maaf pada Ryouta, Daiki. Tarik semua perkataan penuh kebencianmu padanya selama ini."

Aomine terperanjat saat melihat ibunya berlari menuju kamar dengan air mata yang menggenang. Samar-samar didengarnya ibunya berkata,"

.

.

"Pita suara Ryouta rusak. Dia tak bisa berbicara lagi."

.

.

**.Finis.**


End file.
